This is War
by amekazakai
Summary: Squalo's come up with a plan to get Dino off his back for FOREVER. Dino x Reader. Part of the Music Series. Based on MBLAQ's This is War.


**_I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON._**

**I promised that I'd update/upload once every week this year, but asfhlaksjdaklshfakls.**

**I will never make a promise ever again.**

**Anyways, I figured that it'd about time I wrote a somewhat _hopeful _fanfic, so...**

Music: MBLAQ's "This is War"

Disclaimer: Don't own manga or song.

**Read n' review, and suggestions for characters and/or songs please! List of stuff I read/watch are on my profile.**

* * *

_We were in love and I only had her  
But why, why did you touch my girl - no way_

Dino gazed at the scene in front of him with pain-filled eyes.

He had long believed that Squalo was a dear friend of his and he had thought that Squalo felt the same.

Despite the disbelieving stares he always received whenever he talked about his and Squalo's friendship, he had always believed.

He had believed in something that wasn't there.

Now he could only gaze on as Squalo wound his arm around HIS girl's waist, as she gave Squalo a smile that should only be shown to HIM.

And Dino felt his heart crumbling inside.

_I brush myself off and get up  
As much as I suffered, you just watch  
You mess with love, you mess with friendship - just watch_

It had just been the day before when Dino had bumped into Squalo and the two of them had gone for a drink down at the bar near the headquarters.

That had been where Dino had told Squalo about the pretty girl he had gotten acquainted with.

Tsuna had introduced the two of you with a gentle knowing smile that was directed towards the blonde.

The girl was smart, friendly, innocent, pure…in his eyes, anyway.

And she was his type.

Dino had clicked with her and he had instantly known that she was the ONE, his soulmate, the person he was destined to always be with.

Looking back at it, he realized that he never should have told Squalo about her.

_Just at the thought of you, my body shakes  
I can't forgive you - from now on_

Five days had passed after Squalo first started going out with Dino's love.

Squalo grimaced as he looked back on his actions.

This hadn't been the best decision he had ever made.

Hell, he should have realized that the entire plan had been bad when _Bel_ of all people had uneasily told him that it would probably in Squalo's best interest to not go along with it.

But Squalo was a stubborn bastard and once he decided on something, he refused to change his mind.

This was why he was stuck catering to this girl he had only picked up only because he wanted Cavallone off his back forever.

The horse just didn't realize rejection when he saw it, he was too innocent, so he needed to be faced with something traitorous, something that would make him realize once and for all that Squalo did NOT appreciate his clinginess and insistence that something nonexistent was there.

And then Cavallone himself had provided the rain guardian with a golden opportunity.

However, now that he was actually putting the plan into action, Squalo was starting to ask himself whether it was really worth all this personal suffering.

Sighing, he decided it wasn't.

_It's war, you coward - just watch  
You made her cry again  
You coward, you, who messed with my love  
It's war_

One week.

It had been one fucking week and Squalo was ready to scream.

For fuck's sake, why couldn't this woman take a goddamn hint?!

Squalo groaned quietly as her grip tightened.

Any other day, Squalo would currently be dodging flying wineglasses as best as he could.

Any other day, Squalo would be screaming at the other Varia members to his heart's content.

But this wasn't "any other day" and Squalo actually found himself wishing that there was a wineglass sailing through the air towards his head.

"Let go."

The girl faltered at the harsh tone. "Wh-what?"

"I said LET GO."

Squalo twisted his arm out of her death grip and started to walk away, only to be stopped by a desperate grip of his coat.

"Wait, why…? You said you liked me!"

Squalo rolled his eyes.

Clingy, stupid, and possessing the wonderful ability called selective hearing.

He could see why Dino liked her so much: they were exactly alike.

"I said I was interested, but I never said anything about "liking" you."

He tugged his coat out of her hands and swept down the hall and away from her.

He sighed.

Why did innocent people have to be so clingy and desperate and sentimental?

It really was very annoying.

_On the day she left, you pretended not to know and told me to forget it all  
I trusted you, you were my friend - How could you do this to me  
I will curse you from now on_

Dino and Romario were walking down the hall on their way to a meeting with Tsuna when Dino suddenly froze.

She was coming down the hall towards them.

Dino stood still as he wondered whether he should greet her or not when he it dawned on him.

Something wasn't quite right with her…

His eyes widened when he saw the red rims around her eyes and he rushed towards her. "Hey, are you okay?"

She looked up and quickly smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

Dino raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She was silent before laughing a little. "Yeah, I was just being a little stupid… I believed in something that wasn't there, that's all."

Dino was silent as he slowly began to understand what had happened. "…Yeah, I know what you mean. I just had a similar experience."

She blinked. "Really."

Dino smiled softly. "Uh-huh. It…gets better. It still hurts, but it feels better eventually."

She nodded shyly. "Ah. I see…"

They stood together awkwardly for a while before Dino spoke up again. "Well, I have to go…"

She looked a little startled. "Oh, right! Um…"

She bowed a little at him before running off hastily.

Dino watched her leave with a fond yet worried look and then turned away with a growl.

Squalo had some explaining to do.

He stomped off with Romario trailing behind him, the second-in-command sighing heavily.

How on earth was he supposed to explain this to the Vongola Tenth?

_Will you please shut that dirty mouth  
I will give back these painful tears to you  
Engrave this in your ear - I will never leave you alone_

Squalo let himself be slammed into the wall hard.

He felt a touch of satisfaction when he was able to resist from flinching; Dino had used more force than Squalo had thought the horse would.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Squalo merely gaze Dino a look of apathy as the Cavallone boss gave him a hard glare.

The rain frowned in a little in his mind as he realized just how pissed off the sky was.

Squalo mentally sighed. 'I knew I should have listened to Bel…'

The horse was a lot more protective than the shark had originally thought he would be.

"SHE TRUSTED YOU! SHE FUCKING LOVED YOU! SO WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Two curses in one conversation.

That confirmed it; the plan hadn't been worth it.

Squalo mentally facepalmed himself. 'Great job, me. Reeeal great. How the fuck am I gonna get out of this one?'

Dino glared at him some more, and as Squalo was trying to figure out which excuse would give him the least amount of injuries, Dino deflated.

His eyes were sad as his grip on Squalo's collar loosened. "Did you at least love her?"

Squalo's eyebrow rose and he blurted out his answer before he could stop and think whether it was the best answer or not. "Hell no."

Dino's head snapped back up, and Squalo noted with dread that the look of rage on the blonde's face was only equal to the rage Xanxus wore on his face whenever someone suggested that he had lost to Tsuna.

Squalo only had time for one quick thought before the other's fist connected with his jaw.

'Oh fuck.'

_You probably knew that I would find out sometime  
I can't forgive you - from now on_

Dino seethed in his room quietly.

After the first punch to Squalo's face, she had skidded into the hallway and rushed to stop them, having had a sudden intuition that Squalo was in mortal danger.

Dino thought it was great injustice that she had fussed over Squalo's wounds and glared at the sky.

After all, he had been fighting for her!

It was total nonsense.

And yet…her face had been a bit pained whenever she looked at Squalo and touched him as she inspected his wounds.

She wasn't over him; the pain was still fresh for her.

Dino couldn't stand to see her in pain.

With a sigh, Dino headed towards the door, resolving not to leave her alone until she smiled again.

After all, she was prettiest when she smiled.

_It's war, you coward - just watch  
You made her cry again  
You coward, you just watch - you made her cry again  
(Don't you cry cry cry) She's crying because of you again  
(She said bye bye bye ) It's all over now  
(Don't you cry cry cry)  
You, who messed with my love - It's war_

Squalo grimaced as he touched his bruised jaw gingerly before glancing at the mirror.

Despite the pain, he couldn't help the satisfied smile that spread across his face.

After all, he had managed to get rid of the ever-annoying blonde AND the girl.

Plus, if the blonde played his cards right, Squalo would also technically be their matchmaker.

His good deed for the year was done and Squalo congratulated himself on a job well done.

He walked towards the door to find Lussuria and ask him for something to eat.

After all, he deserved something extra after all of his hard work, right?

'Now, it's all in your hands.'

_It's war, you coward - just watch  
You made her cry again  
You coward, you just watch - you made her cry again  
(Don't you cry cry cry) She's crying because of you again  
(She said bye bye bye ) It's all over now  
(Don't you cry cry cry)  
You, who messed with my love - It's war_

Dino fidgeted outside of her office as he waited for her to finish for the day.

As he waited, he thought of different things he could say to her.

'Sorry for beating up Squalo? Will go out with me?'

Yeah, that'd go really well.

Dino sighed and leaned against the door, which opened right then.

Dino didn't realize that the door was open and, yelping in surprise, landed on his back on the floor.

"Ow…"

"Dino-san?"

Dino froze and blushed in embarrassment as he heard her voice.

He jumped to his feet, stuttering, "U-um, I-I c-can explain…"

She blinked in surprise and then started giggling a little at the blonde's antics.

Dino flushed even more at this, but as we watched her laugh and smile in front of him, Dino couldn't help grinning back.

Maybe this would work out better than he thought.

He certainly hoped so.


End file.
